Shifters
A shifter is a career choice in the Age of Information. A Noravon slang for someone who shifts power or wealth by the unlawful means of theft, espionage or assassination. Shifters are outlaws with a certain regard as the upper classes find them useful and the lower classes admire their success and social climbing - however short lived that might be. Specializations All shifters are not the same and a few basic distinctions can be made. Blade Strength of arms are the hallmark of the blade who is not afraid to get blood on his or her hands if that what it takes to complete a contract. However, subtlety is not disregarded as even the most expert shifter will face almost certain death from a combator mech response team. Shadow Relying on stealth and sometimes disguises the shadow aims to reach his or her target without ever alerting those protecting it. Mostly, this will only work so far so a shadow must also be able to handle him or herself when required. Webber Using knowledge of the Interweb and local networks, the webber rewires computers and other technology to work in his or her favor. As many systems are secured from outside access a certain amount of either stealth or weapon skills are required, which can also prove useful if an intrusion is detected. Language As part of their trade, shifters use specialized language adapted to their profession. It is a matter of convenience as well as secrecy. * Backer n. A person looking for an opportunity to steal or attack, a person following behind. * Champ n. A gladiator, person fighting to entertain in the Championship. * Clang n. Loot which is heavy to carry or hard to sell. * Corp n. A person working for a corporation. * Corpwiz n. A mage employed by a corporation. * Crack n. A person who is untrustworthy, a traitor. * Credder n. A contractor, one who pays the money. * Cut v. To leave cyberspace to disconnect with a network. * DICE n. Forged Identification code or IC. * Dodger n. A getaway plan. * Flash n. Decorative electoos. * Hook adj. Lure someone into a trap. * ICE n. Identification code or IC. * Link v. To link with a network to enter cyberspace. * Mark n. Object to acquire or person to kill to complete a contract. * Mundane n. adj. Non-magician or non-magical. * Node n. A person who acts as a middleman for contracts. * Paydata n. Stored data which can be sold for credits. * Phoenix n. Very valuable loot. * Plug n. A Link electoo. * Sack n. A Secure Communication line or SEC. * Seed v. To take control over a network without alerting security routines. * Serf n. A member of a security force. * Shift n. A contract. v. Working a contract. * Slash adj. To kill someone directly with no coverup. * Smacker n. A person carrying heavy weaponry. * Virex n. A virtual experience. Virex-1 and virex-3 are cinematic experiences while virex-4 is interactive. * Wager n. A person for hire. * Wagewiz n. A mage for hire. * Wire n. An insecure communication line. * Wiz n. A person with magical abilities; adj. gear or item magically enhanced. * Zyper adj. Senses, skills, reflexes, muscles, and so on, enhanced by cyberware. * Zyphletics n. Athletic sports allowing all types of body modifications. Category:Age of Information